Ma mémoire sale
by Vive les Unas
Summary: McDex, sorte de petit lemon, drama, SPOILERS saison 3, Sunday.Aides moi à l'oublier...


Auteur : Vive les Unas

Email : archeostargatehotmail. : http://vivelesunas. : http://stargateshipslash. : OS, songfic, drama, McDex avec mention de McBeck. Spoilers pour _Sunday_. PG-13.

Résumé : Ils sont tous les deux perdus dans un monde qui n'as plus de sens pour eux, dans un monde auquel il manque un élément essentiel à leur bonheur. Ils vont alors essayer de partager leur incompréhension.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement. Cette chanson, « Ma mémoire sale », est chantée par Louis Garrel dans le film de Christophe Honoré, _Les Chansons d'Amour_. Ce film, je suis allé le voir deux fois (en deux jours) avec Belle-maman (EsSstel G. McKay) et Belle Belle-maman (Saschka) tellement qu'il était bien Belle belle-maman a eu la bonne idée d'acheter le CD, et youp la, on a pu se passer les superbes chansons du film en boucle ! Merci mes deux belles-mamans non biologiques adorées !!

Donc évidemment, cette fic c'est pour Estel (bon, c'est quoi l'orthographe officielle de ton nom finalement ? EsSstel ? Estelle ? Estel ? Estell ? ), et Saschka (là, pas de problème).

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

C'était en revenant de l'enterrement de Carson. Il était encore emprisonné dans son costume trois pièces, cravate et chemise bleue. Comme ses yeux. Comme les yeux de Carson. Est-ce qu'il arriverait encore à regarder du bleu sans penser à lui ?

Il s'était retenu de pleurer en public. Il avait attendu d'être enfermé à clef dans les toilettes pour enfin relâcher ce qui noyait son cœur, ce qui restait coincé dans sa gorge et l'empêchait à présent de respirer. Ca n'était pas des larmes, ça ne s'en allait pas en pleurant. Il avait dénoué sa cravate et s'était appuyé contre la porte fermée, essayant de reprendre son souffle. De l'eau coulait sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher.

Est-ce que cette impression de vide allait le tuer ? C'était comme si les autres personnes étaient sans importance, comme si seule son absence était importante. Carson. Carson…

Mais comment un monde sans lui aurait il pu être possible ? Cela lui semblait absurde, il devait l'attendre derrière la porte, s'inquiétant un peu, son habituel sourire rassurant sur les lèvres…

Rodney avait essuyé ses larmes et renoué sa cravate, avait regardé fixement le papier peint fleuri légèrement décollé en face de lui, comme pour se reconstruire un monde, se persuader du contraire de la réalité. Et puis il avait ouvert la porte, pour ne rien trouver derrière. Carson était partit.

Il avait rejoint la réception, la veillée. Petit comité. Juste des amis proches et la famille. Il avait attrapé un verre et l'avait rempli du contenu de la bouteille de jus d'orange posée sur la table recouverte d'une nappe en papier blanche, qui crissait quand on frottait quelque chose dessus. Il s'était emparé d'un amuse-bouche au jambon et avait rejoint John, Ronon et Radek qui discutaient prés du canapé. Il ne manquait plus que Carson. Il manquerait toujours Carson à présent.

Ils étaient chez la maman du médecin. La vielle dame avait prit la nouvelle avec dignité quand Rodney lui avait annoncé la mort de son fils, mais il savait qu'intérieurement elle était déchirée. Il savait qu'elle faisait comme lui, que ce visage triste mais résigné n'était qu'une façade. On ne se résignait pas à la mort de quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire.

En arrivant prés du petit comité d'Atlantes discutant de banalités prés du canapé, seul Ronon avait osé regarder Rodney dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous dans le labo quand l'explosion ayant tué Carson avait eu lieu. Ils avaient tous entendu John répéter une dizaine de fois le nom de Carson, ils avaient tous vu le regard horrifié de Radek, ils avaient tous du se résigner quand Ronon avait baissé les yeux. Et ils avaient tous compris quand Rodney avait reculé, jusqu'à être dos au mur, quand il s'était mis à répéter des « non », des négations de ce qui venait d'arriver, des « Carson ». Quand il s'était recroquevillé sur lui même en hurlant. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et ça avait dérangé tout le monde.

Mais Ronon savait ce que ça faisait quand on perdait quelqu'un qu'on aimait. A fortiori quand on n'avait personne d'autre à qui se raccrocher.

Il savait que cet homme élégant à la bouche pincée se retenait de ne pas tout renverser, de ne pas crier, de ne pas frapper tout ce qui passait à sa portée afin d'évacuer sa douleur. On devient violent quand on souffre. Mais Ronon voyait au-delà de ce que les autres pensaient. Ces autres avaient deviné les sentiments de Rodney à l'égard de son ami décédé en évaluant la douleur, comme un relevé de compteur d'eau qui vous dirait à quel point vous aimiez une personne par rapport au nombre de larmes que vous avez versé pour elle. Les amis de Rodney s'étaient trouvés dérangés par cette nouvelle. Et peut être aussi un peu déçu de n'avoir rien remarqué. Mais surtout dérangés. Le Docteur McKay aimait un mort, de surcroît un homme mort. C'était indécent. Et même s'ils avaient essayé d'accepter tout ça, c'était encore trop tôt pour regarder Rodney dans les yeux.

_Lave_

_Ma mémoire sale dans son fleuve de boue_

Ronon s'en fichait. Il avait lui aussi aimé une morte, et il savait que ça pouvait durer longtemps. Ca pouvait durer plus de sept ans.

Alors quand ils étaient rentrés sur Atlantis, il avait suivit Rodney dans ses quartiers. Ce dernier lui avait demandé pourquoi, lui avait demandé de le laisser tranquille, parce qu'il avait besoin de dormir. Ronon l'avait poussé doucement à l'intérieur et la porte s'était refermée derrière lui.

Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi glissez vous vos doigts sous le nœud de ma cravate ? Pourquoi l'enlevez vous ? Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ? Pourquoi enlever les boutons de ma chemise ?...

Pourquoi vous m'embrassez ?

_Du bout de ta langue nettoies-moi partout_

Je ne vous aime pas, je l'aime lui, je l'aime toujours. Ca ne marche pas comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas profiter de mon chagrin comme ça. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer. Je ne peux pas continuer à me laisser faire. Vous n'arriverez pas à me faire oublier ma douleur.

_Et ne laisse pas la moindre trace_

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'arrive, aidez moi ! S'il vous plait ! Je veux tout oublier, je ne veux plus rien sentir. Effacez mon chagrin, éradiquez ma douleur. Faites de moi ce qu'il vous plaira, je vous laisse faire, mais…

_De tout ce qui me lie et qui me lasse_

Je veux l'oublier. Oublier que je l'aime, oublier que je ne pourrais jamais le lui dire, oublier que je suis un lâche.

_Hélas._

Ronon fit glisser sa main sur l'épaule de McKay, enfouissant ses lèvres au creux de son cou, goûtant à sa peau laiteuse. Il caressa un instant la poitrine et fit doucement tomber la chemise en passant ses paumes sur les omoplates de Rodney.

_Chasses_

_Traques-la en moi, ce n'est qu'en moi qu'elle vit_

Cherchez la douleur, Ronon, vous êtes un expert, non ? Vous savez où trouver les choses qui se cachent. Trouvez ce que je cache, trouvez mon cœur, mes regrets, toutes ces choses dont je veux me débarrasser. Toutes ces choses que personne ne verra jamais maintenant qu'il est partit. Je vous donne quartier libre.

_Et lorsque tu la tiendras au bout de ton fusil_

_N'écoute pas si elle t'implore_

Cette douleur n'est pas utile, ce deuil n'est pas salvateur. Elle ne m'aidera pas à accepter qu'il soit partit, elle ne m'aidera pas à me pardonner de l'avoir tué. Vous me dites dans un murmure plein de tendresse que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que c'est fait, c'est finit, c'est derrière moi. Que je dois vous laisser me faire oublier.

_Tu sais qu'elle doit mourir d'une deuxième mort_

_Alors_

_Tue-la encore._

Tuez-là Ronon, je vous en prie ! Tuez ma conscience, tuez ma douleur, elle me brûle et m'empêche de respirer ! Faites de moi un monstre d'égoïsme, un monstre froid et sans regrets. Employez tous les moyens nécessaires, je n'en ai plus rien à faire, aidez moi…

Je ne vous aime pas, vous êtes juste un ami. Vous semblez être la dernière personne au monde à avoir réussis à me comprendre maintenant qu'il est partit. Vous semblez saisir ce qu'il m'arrive, vous savez ce que je veux ! Je veux tout oublier, je veux que ma mémoire s'efface, je ne veux plus souffrir. Tuez-moi, aimez-moi, faites moi mal, ça n'as plus d'importance, je veux juste oublier.

_Pleure_

Rodney rejette la tête en arrière pour permettre au Runner d'accéder plus profondément à son cou. Il sent les larges mains se poser sur son abdomen et éclate en sanglots quand elles remontent et viennent caresser son buste et ses épaules. Ronon le prend dans ses bras et le berce tendrement, avec une douceur dont McKay ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Il enfouis son nez dans ses cheveux et Rodney ose enfin poser les mains sur le dos de son ami.

Le scientifique pleure de plus en plus fort, sa poitrine bougeant sporadiquement contre celle de Ronon, qui laisse les larmes de Rodney couler le long de ses bras.

_Je l'ai fais avant toi et ça ne sert à rien_

Ronon est devenu amer, plus rien au monde n'arriverait à le faire pleurer. Il a trop perdu pour ça. Il sait que c'est dur pour Rodney, mais il sait aussi qu'il est assez solide pour s'en remettre. Il sais surtout que ses larmes ne le soulageront pas, alors il continue sa besogne.

_A quoi bon les sanglots, inonder les coussins_

_J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé._

Chut, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi… Je sais ce que tu ressens Rodney, je le sais parce qu'après toutes ces années, je les ressens encore. Ca ne se calmera jamais, mais tu apprendras à vivre avec. Tu comprendras que tu n'y peux plus rien.

_Mais j'ai_

_Le cœur sec et les yeux gonflés_

_Mais j'ai _

_Le cœur sec et les yeux gonflés._

Tu ne pourras jamais guérir mes blessures, comme je ne pourrais jamais guérir les tiennes. L'innocence et la naïveté qu'on a perdue, on ne la retrouve jamais. On apprend aux guerriers à tout endurer, à ne jamais montrer de faiblesses. Toi et moi, Rodney, on est devenu des guerriers. On a appris à arrêter de se battre avec la vie.

Il faut que tu sois fort McKay. Que tu te forces à accepter ce qui c'est passé, que tu deviennes aveugle à la nostalgie. Il faut que tu recommences à vivre maintenant, que tu arrêtes de réfléchir.

_Alors brûle_

Rodney pousse un gémissement bizarre quand Ronon le soulève pour l'emporter sur le lit. Il murmure une vague protestation quand le sétidien lui retire doucement son pantalon. Il pose ses lèvres sur son ventre et remonte lentement. C'est tellement étrange…

_Brûle quand tu t'enlises dans mon grand lit de glace_

La peau de Ronon est brûlante quand il s'allonge sur Rodney. Peau de cuivre sur peau de lait, le feu sur la glace, la terre sur l'eau. Les dreads du Runner tombent sur le visage et les épaules de Rodney quand ils s'embrassent. Il n'ose pas les toucher, on dirait que chaque mèche est un serpent, une entité douée de vie. Il préfère la peau, cette peau si chaude, si douce. Plus douce que la sienne, devenue moins souple avec le temps. Ronon est plus jeune que lui, mais c'est lui qui mène la danse, c'est lui qui a le plus d'expérience avec la vie.

_Mon lit comme une banquise qui fond quand tu m'enlaces_

Leurs ébats sont dénués de désir et d'amour, ils sont justes nécessaires. Rodney a besoin de la chaleur de Ronon, Ronon a besoin de la présence de Rodney. Ca faisait presque neuf ans qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour. Mais il ne veut pas se sentir comme un parasite, comme un profiteur qui abuserait du chagrin de Rodney. Il veut juste l'aider. Lui a guérit ses cicatrices, il va l'aider à oublier.

_Plus rien n'est triste, _

_Plus rien n'est grave_

Oublier juste une minute que le monde est cruel, que Carson est partit. Aide moi à oublier que je l'aime autant, qu'il me manquera toujours, que j'ai raté ma vie. Envoies-moi au ciel, aide moi à ne plus jamais redescendre. Soit mon oxygène, le chagrin m'étouffe. Aides-moi à ne plus me haïr, à tout oublier. Ronon, tu sais ce que je ressens, fais ce que tu as à faire.

_Si j'ai_

_Ton corps comme un torrent de lave_

Une douleur en remplace une autre, le plaisir remplace le remord. Cet immense corps chaud c'est tout ce qui compte, cette peau tannée tout ce qui sera son monde. Il ne veut plus jamais ressentir autre chose que cette douleur accompagnée de plaisir, cette douleur physique qui lui fait tout oublier. La langue de Ronon s'enfonce dans sa bouche et il laisse échapper un cri de plaisir quand il le sent venir en lui. Il sait qu'il peut fermer les yeux et imaginer que c'est Carson, que cette chose qu'il a tant espéré arrive enfin. Il peut aussi se faire croire qu'il n'est jamais tombé amoureux, qu'il est resté froid et cynique, que son cœur ne s'est jamais emballé pour personne. A cet instant il peut tout.

_Ma mémoire sale dans son fleuve de boue_

Ronon roule sur le coté. Il entraîne Rodney sur lui, le couche face au plafond, l'enlace. Il le laisse reprendre sa respiration. Rodney sent le cœur du Runner qui cogne contre son dos, et son cœur à lui qui bat encore contre le bras de son amant. Il sent au travers de la transpiration de Ronon un effluve exotique, étranger et masculin. Il sent des perles de sueur couler sur sa peau, cette sueur qui a remplacé les larmes.

Il a encore un peu mal au corps.

_Lave, lave_

Et puis à mesure qu'il reprend son souffle, la douleur revient. La vraie, celle qui ne s'en irait vraiment jamais.

_Ma mémoire sale dans son fleuve de boue_

Ronon lui fais tourner la tête et l'embrasse. Les poils de son torse sont rêches contre son dos. Il a fait l'amour avec un homme, mais pas celui qu'il aurait voulu.

Il n'a pas oublié complètement, mais il sait qu'il peut encore survivre. Merci Ronon.

_Lave. _

Merci Rodney.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Bouh, premier McDex ! Un peu bizarre je trouve… Déjà le pairing est assez spécial (même si je trouve qu'il y a pas mal de PDEs entre les deux), et puis mon idée est un peu bizarre aussi, enfin bon…**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
